Finally Complete
by PsychoPixieDragn
Summary: Just a little ficlet involving SakuraXNarutoXSasuke and their getting together. Reader's beware of explicit content! :D Read and enjoy!


Complete

Sakura sighed. She was nervous about bringing up her suggestion to the guys. Wondering how they were going to respond to the idea. She knew they were interested in each other, from the fact that after a drunken party she had returned to Naruto's to get her sweater and had caught them fondling each other and making out. They never even noticed her as mortified; she backed out of the room as quietly as possible.

That instance had been about a month ago, and the image kept playing over and over in her mind. Half the time eliciting a response in her she wasn't sure was at all proper. But, the idea lingered until she decided to approach them and see what happened. The worst that could happen, she mused, is that they laugh or run the other way.

Hopefully, they would agree. And if that happened, hopefully, she would know what to do.

They got together and went out to supper at least once a week. Just to chill out and spend some down time together away from missions and other obligations. She planned to ask them back to her apartment and bring up the subject and see how everything went. If it went good…well, she had put fresh sheets on her bed and had cleaned up everywhere. If it didn't go so good, then she would throw them out and stew in mortification for a few years.

Gathering her things, she walked out of her apartment and headed towards Naruto's favorite restaurant.

Dinner, as always, was an interesting affair when one dines with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was forever getting into trouble or messing around with the kids that seemed to follow him around everywhere and getting into even more trouble, while Sasuke and his death glares scared everybody off within a twenty foot radius. Other than all that the food was filling and everyone was content.

With growing nervousness, Sakura suggested they go to her place so the evening didn't have to end yet. With both boys nodding their ascent, she led the way.

Opening her door, she set her shoes to the side and walked into the kitchen to get some drinks. Walking back into the room, she noticed that Naruto and Sasuke where sitting as far apart as they could be while staying in the same room.

Setting the tea down on the table, Sakura sat between the two in a chair playing with the rim of her cup and nervously licking her lips. "I was wondering….."

"Wondering what, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, watching Sakura closely.

"Well, can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course you can Sakura-Chan!" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. Sasuke glared and shrugged.Not paying any attention to the byplay between the two boys, Sakura went on.

"Well…Hmmm." How was she supposed to broach the subject? I mean, it's not like asking them to help her with a new technique or something. This was different. And all the words she had prepared to say had evaporated in a little tuft of smoke.. Biting her lip she tried to think of a way to say this without sounding like an idiot. A perverted idiot at that.

Sighing, Sasuke, poured himself a cup of tea. "Spit it out Sakura."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, sipping at his tea, and then at Naruto watching her expectantly, and decided to just blurt it out. The direct approach was the best way. Wasn't it?

"Ok. Would you two sleep with me?" Suddenly, tea spewed across the room and a cup rattled on the table. Naruto fell off his chair and Sakura sat with her eyes closed tightly and hands clenched in her lap.

Silence was her only answer. Someone had to say something eventually, so she kept her eyes closed and waited impatiently.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw him brushing his shirt off, which had tea stains all over it now. Everything looked relatively normal, except the stunned expression crossing his face. If it had been a different situation Naruto might have laughed and teased him about it. Ye of little faith, he thought to himself.

Taking the initiative, Naruto practically shouting with enthusiasm said, "Yes!"

He had been dreaming of this since puberty. Even after he and Sasuke had ended up in bed together after trying to drown a mission gone bad in sake. They never really talked about what they were doing. Most of it was done to relieve stress and take the edge off of everyday life. They had even thought about bringing Sakura in on it, but they never really knew if she would go for it. Each knew that the other had the hots for Sakura, but neither had done anything about it, until now, it seems that she handed herself to them on a platter.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, not sure she was hearing right. She looked over at Naruto, who was grinning ear to ear, and then to Sasuke, who stared into her eyes and nodded, not really showing much emotion.

"Really? You guys are okay with this? I mean…seriously?" She couldn't wrap her mind around it, they were actually agreeing.

"Sakura-Chan, I have wanted and waited for you for years now!" Naruto told her. "Sasuke has to, even though he won't admit it, but we thought you didn't see us in that type of way."

"Well, I never thought about it much before, I mean we're teammates, but ever since I saw you guys together, it was all I could think about, " she admitted flushing lightly.

"You saw us? Together? When!" Sasuke demanded with a slight blush. He thought no one knew about Naruto and his stress relief "sessions". To classify it as more than that would make him think about things he didn't really want to think about.

"About a month ago, after that mission that went wrong," Sakura replied, looking a bit shell shocked. Naruto smiled, confident in his masculinity, while Sasuke grunted, slightly embarrassed.

"To be honest, after that, I wasn't sure you even liked girls, I mean, in that way," Before she realized what happened Sasuke had pulled her up and was kissing her. His lips where smooth and warm, shaping to hers and milking out a moan. Opening her mouth to his intrusion, Sakura let him have his way, pushing his tongue into her mouth and masterfully wiping out all thought and any reasoning ability she had left.

Breaking apart, Sasuke, looked down at her at whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

Naruto, who had been silently watching, pushed Sasuke away and grabbed Sakura by the waist. Pulling her to him, he took up where Sasuke left off. Brushing his lips over hers lightly, Naruto let her get familiar with his touch. When she relaxed into him, he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to lick the seam of her lips, taking small tastes, making her moan in frustration when he wouldn't deepen the kiss.

Sakura would forever remember this moment. Sasuke, with his rough, masterful kiss, and Naruto with his gentle, sensual play. She would think on this moment later and realize that this was the moment when she began falling for her teammates.

Sakura moaned low in her throat when Naruto finally deepened the kiss, making her grab his shoulders to keep her balance, her knees growing weak with pent up desire. Dimly, she was aware of Sasuke coming up behind her and placing small kisses on the back of her neck and rubbing her shoulders.

"Never doubt that we want you," Naruto murmured against her lips.

Not wanting to lose contact, Sakura pulled him more tightly into her and changed the angle of the kiss for better access. Sasuke chuckled. Liking that she was giving as good as she got.

Sakura, not wanting Sasuke to feel left out, reached behind her and lifted away from Naruto, who was busily running his hands up and down her back and buttocks, memorizing her shape and curves. Turning her head to the side she pulled Sasuke's head towards hers and entered into a deep kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth ravenously. Liking this, Sasuke pulled her tight against him, so that she could feel just how much she was affecting him. Naruto cupped her ass and ground his hips into her stomach so that she felt his need.

Sakura was burning up, Naruto was at her front and Sasuke at her back. Two hard male bodies, with hers sandwiched in between. Moaning hotly, she roughly tugged her shirt off, it was becoming too warm in here to have clothes on.

"Mmmm, Sakura," Naruto complimented, noticing she had not been wearing a bra. Moving his hands from her ass, Naruto traversed to her front, moving his hands up under her breasts and cupping them, letting the weight fill his hands. Unable to resists, he leaned down and claimed her nipple, suckling it into his mouth.

Panting, Sakura broke her kiss and leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder, awash in sensation. It was almost unbearable, it felt so good, her breasts tender. Never would she have guessed how hot it would be to have both of them like this. Her imagination could not live up to the reality.

Sasuke joined Naruto at her breasts, making her whimper at the double sensation. She looked down at the sight in astonishment. They were so different, light and dark, and yet both were worshipping her body, making her burn. Running her hand through their hair, she pulled them tighter to her, relishing the moist heat surrounding her tight nipples. By no means, was she a virgin, and she knew they weren't either, but the sensations were unlike anything she had ever felt, it was all more… just _more_. Everything was so new and felt as if she were coming home and everything just clicked. They were meant to be like this…it was just so _right._

Pulling them up she kissed each lightly on the lips and took their hands. Leading them into her bedroom and pushing them down onto the bed, she smiled. She felt powerful and in control, sure in her femininity. Reaching behind her she pulled down the zipper to her skirt and with a shake of her hips that had both boys drooling; her skirt fell to the ground leaving her in nearly transparent underwear.

"Are you two going to undress or am I going to play by myself tonight?" She purred, running her hand down her neck, over her breasts and down her stomach, stopping to rest above her band of her underwear.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and quickly started undressing. Sakura laughed at the speed in which they undressed. It was good to see that both were as eager as she was. When they were both finished, they sat back down, waiting for her to proceed, knowing that she felt more comfortable being in control.

Gazing at their naked bodies had her mouth going dry. She had grown up seeing their chests occasionally bare on a hot day, but she had never really, well, looked. Now she was having a hard time drawing her gaze away. They were both well defined and muscled from all their intense training, with each having a slight sheen of sweat covering them. Sakura took her time. Starting from the top and working her way down on each boy.

Sasuke was a smidgen shorter than Naruto, and was hairless on his chest, whereas Naruto was taller and had a light blonde fur covering the upper part of his chest trailing down his stomach to his genitals. "Oh. My." She breathed. Captivated, she looked her fill, memorizing every detail. She had never really paid much attention to the male anatomy, but man oh man, did these two have some fine cocks. Each where well endowed in their own right and she couldn't wait to feel them inside her.

Standing patiently, Naruto and Sasuke let her look, standing tall. They were both admiring her form, watching her lick her lips and the way her body moved. Pert, full breasts jutting out, begging to be touched, a small compact waist lightly muscled traveling down to lush hips that cradled her mound, and long sleekly toned legs.

"Beautiful," they murmured, glancing at each other.

Sakura walked towards them, hips swaying erotically. She ran a hand down each of their stomachs, muscles clenching as they both groaned at the feel of her soft hands brushing against their overheated skin. Not able to wait any longer, Naruto grabbed her and pushed her on the bed, pouncing on her. "You are becoming a tease," he growled. Sakura was shocked, this was a side of Naruto she had never seen, and it was consequently making her hot and wet. Smirking, she grabbed his head a pulled him into a wet, sloppy kiss. Feeling the bed dip down where Sasuke knelt she reached for him. Breaking the kiss Naruto nibbled his way down and started lavishing attention on her neck and chest, making her squirm and groan.

Sasuke leaned down, his breath fanning over her face. His tongue darting erotically over her lips, tasting her and Naruto's mingled flavor. "Mmmm," he murmured, deepening the kiss to add his own flavor to theirs.

Sakura sighed with pleasure running her hands through Naruto's spiky hair. Grabbing a handful, she pulled him up towards her and lightly kissed him, before pushing the two boys' faces together. Knowing what she wanted, they kissed, giving her a show. Naruto still tugging on her nipples used one hand to pull Sasuke closer and slipped his tongue in between his lips. Granting entrance Sasuke widened his mouth and let Naruto control the kiss, knowing he would get his later.

Out of breath they pulled apart looking down at Sakura to see her watching them, cupping her breasts and squeezing her thighs together.. She liked that they were not too embarrassed to show her all their sides. It made her wet just thinking about it. Grinning Sasuke pushed Naruto off of her, pulling her legs apart he slid in between them, pushing tightly up against her. Arching her back Sakura relished the feeling of his manhood rubbing against her mound, even through the underwear. It was intensely erotic, the slide of skin against fabric against skin. Sasuke continued to lightly rub up against her while placing light kisses around her neck and up to her ear, lightly biting down on her lobe, finding one of her spots.

Almost blind with pleasure, Sakura barely noticed when her underwear disappeared, leaving her bare to feel skin on skin. Incredible, she thought, raising her hips into Sasuke. Feeling Naruto beside her she glanced at him, noticing him lightly stroking himself, watching Sasuke stroke himself against her. Reaching over she replaced his hand with hers, stroking him to the same tempo. Groaning with pleasure, Naruto let her take control, relishing her firm grip. Completely entranced with the feel of Naruto's hot, hard cock, which felt like velvet coated steel, she squeaked, then moaned, when she felt a new sensation against her clitoris.

Sasuke had leaned down and was running his tongue over and around her clit, stimulating it beyond anything she had ever felt. Her one other venture into sex had never revealed this particular sensation. Feeling Naruto slip out of her grasp she glanced down to watch him join Sasuke. Sakura almost screamed when Naruto added his tongue and lips to the venture, giving her hot, hard strokes, while Sasuke soothed. One, let alone both of them, was quickly taking her on her way to orgasm. Her muscles were clenching and unclenching, pleasure was going over her in never ending waves.

Feeling that she was getting close, Sasuke pulled away from her and slid up to fondle and cup her breasts, pulling one tightly pearled nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it.

Meanwhile, Naruto lapped up her juices and thrust two fingers into her, continuing to lick and suck at her nub. The pleasure was almost unbearable, she felt like she was going to explode. Nothing had prepared her to feel like this, nothing. Arching her back, gripping Sasuke's shoulders, Sakura plummeted over the edge, the sensations too much to handle.

Gasping, Sakura slowly came back down to earth. Smiling, she looked down to where Naruto was watching her with his head cushioned against her thigh and Sasuke leaning against her side. "That was wonderful."

Smiling in return, Naruto graced her with a "Your welcome" and lazily stroked her stomach. Absently running her hand through Sasuke's hair, Sakura basked in the afterglow of her orgasm for a few seconds.

Figuring she had had enough recuperating time, Sakura sat up, dislodging both boys from their positions. "Now, it's my turn." After seeing them naked, she had been waiting for the opportunity to get her hands on their cocks. Maneuvering them until she had them where she wanted them, Sakura took Naruto's cock in her hand and slowly worked her hand up and down applying pressure, making him groan and lean back against the headboard, watching her through heavy lidded eyes. Turning her eyes to Sasuke patiently waiting, Sakura leaned down and gave the head of his penis a moist lick. Moaning, Sasuke fisted his hands into the sheet. Finding his taste to be slightly salty, but not bad, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip and back down, enjoying the textures and differences that made him Sasuke.

Pulling away from her hands Naruto shifted into a better position and started kissing and nibbling on Sasuke's lips and pulling on his nipples, while Sakura engulfed his cock in her mouth, twirling her tongue around the head, and sucking him in as far as she could comfortably go. Groaning into Naruto's mouth, Sasuke knew he was getting close to his boiling point and pulled Sakura away.

Sakura, letting Sasuke have his way, turned to Naruto and gripped his weeping cock, giving it a long lick, not wanting it to feel left out. Breaking his kiss with Sasuke, Naruto clenched his teeth, knowing he couldn't take much more stimulation. Pulling free from Sakura's enticing grip, he scooted down on the bed so he was laying on his back and motioned with his eyes to Sasuke. Pulling Sakura up against his chest he murmured, staring into her eyes bright with passion, "Are you ready?"

Beyond ready, Sakura nodded and placed her knees on either side of his hips, positioning his member at her entrance. Feeling Sasuke come up behind her, she leaned against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, cupping and squeezing her breasts. Sliding down inch by inch on his swollen cock, Sakura moaned, feeling full and loving it. He was a lot bigger than she expected and had to sit still for a second to adjust to his size. All the while, Sasuke was keeping busy nibbling on her neck and leaving small love bites that where sure to leave marks in the morning. But, god, the pleasure was indescribable.

Moving slowly at first, while she got accustomed, Sakura quickly began to get lost in the sensations that were pouring through her, making her move erratic and uncontrollably. Gasping and moaning, she felt Naruto grip her hips and start to guide her into a rhythm that gave them both the maximum amount of pleasure.

Having Naruto under and in her and Sasuke behind her with his hands doing wicked things to her, proved to be too much. Keening, she clenched around Naruto deep inside and spasmed all over, arching her back into Sasuke, who was sucking on her earlobe. Picking up his pace, Naruto plunged into her, forcing her to hold on to Sasuke. His release pounding through him, he stroked deep, making Sakura moan low and tighten around him, pushing her over and into her second orgasm of the night.

Replete, collapsing onto Naruto, Sakura tried to regain her breath. She was almost limp with satisfaction and smiling warmly. Softening, Naruto slipped out of her, hugging her close. Dazing dreamily Sakura was unprepared to have Sasuke pull her back up agaisnt him. He had yet to be fulfilled.

"Don't fall asleep yet. We aren't quite finished," He murmured into her neck, licking up to her ear and biting softly. Moaning, Sakura lifted her arms back around his neck, almost too limp to keep herself upright. Turning her around, Sasuke leaned her against a reclining Naruto, who was lounging against the headboard, extremely satisfied. With her head resting low against Naruto's chest, Sasuke reached down and lightly slid two fingers around her sensitive clitoris slowly building pressure back up. Gliding his fingers down into her entrance, he plied her with stimulation.

Sakura, thinking she had nothing left, squeezed around his fingers in anticipation. Wiggling them, he pulled out and brought them to his lips, sucking them into his mouth and grinning wickedly. Leaning down Sasuke kissed her, bringing her and Naruto's taste into her mouth. Combating against his tongue, Sakura was beginning to heat up again. She didn't think it would happen so soon, but it was. She could feel her stomach clenching and her entrance begin to spasm with renewed need. Moaning she became more forceful in their kiss, pulling Sasuke's tongue into her mouth and sucking on it.

Grabbing Naruto's hand, she placed it where she wanted it, on her breast. Following her silent command, Naruto began fondling her breasts and watching with satisfaction as his two lovers battled it out with their tongues.

Sasuke gave Sakura's lips once last lick, before he broke away. Without warning he shoved his cock into her waiting entrance, making her arch into Naruto with a cry of satisfaction. Sasuke was rougher with her than Naruto had been and she loved it. Pounding into her, Sasuke gripped her hips tightly, slamming so far in, that is balls slapped against her, adding to the pleasure.

Naruto widened his legs, making her slide farther down. Reaching under her he slid his arms underneath her knees, raising and pulling them back. Sakura cried out with pleasure. With this new position, Sasuke began to hit a certain spot inside her that had pleasure zinging throughout her body with each stroke.

Placing his hands beside her hips, Sasuke leaned down and began kissing Naruto. Sakura, in between the two, watched in fascination as they devoured each other, while Sasuke pummeled into her, each stroke becoming deeper and faster than the last. It was highly erotic watching them go at it. Closing her eyes, Sakura felt the beginning of another orgasm, knowing she would not last much longer. Sasuke's fervent strokes and the view above her was too much to handle.

Sasuke pushed in so hard, his pelvis rubbed against her clit, sending her crashing into the abyss. Shaking and spasming, she felt Sasuke shudder and explode inside her. Falling on top of her in his release, Sakura put her arms around Sasuke, kissing him lightly on the lips and pulling him close.

"Wow," she murmured.

Being loved by these two was incredible. Each had pleasured her beyond anything she could imagine. Exhausted, she felt Naruto nudge Sasuke to the side, sliding him out of her arms, making his softened member slip out of her. Moaning at the loss, she rolled over off of Naruto and onto her side facing Sasuke. Chuckling, Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Don't worry, we aren't going anywhere," he whispered into her ear. Sasuke, groaning in satisfaction, moved closer to the two, slipping his thigh between theirs.

Beyond exhaustion, Sakura sighed with pleasure at being between her two lovers and promptly fell asleep.

"Looks like your plan worked," Sasuke murmured quietly to the room.

"Of course," Naruto replied, grinning smugly.

Tired and extremely satisfied, both young men fell asleep, all three sharing the same pillow, content with what the morning would bring.

Fini……for now


End file.
